


What You Didn’t Know You Wanted

by Ciarysa (CiaraFox)



Category: Original Work, Wishbones - Fandom
Genre: (Flynn), (Piotr), Accidental Flirting, Anal Sex, Arousal, Attraction, Brief Bit of Rimming, Desire, Erection, First Time, Gay Sex, Kissing, Lust, M/M, Not Accidental Flirting, Oral Sex, Orgasms, Realisations, Shameless Smut, Touching, giving in, handjob, sex marathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23768491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiaraFox/pseuds/Ciarysa
Summary: When Piotr accidentally honks his car horn at an attractive passerby named Flynn, the guy starts flirting with him and leaves him his number. Piotr insists he’s not into guys like that, but for the rest of the night, and the next day, he can’t stop thinking about Flynn…
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Piotr/Flynn
Kudos: 11





	What You Didn’t Know You Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU of one of my (unfinished) books, _Wishbones_ \- normally they all have powers!

“What’s taking him so long?” Piotr grumbled.

“No idea,” replied Sofia with a sigh.

They were waiting for their friend, Antoine. They’d been waiting for him for almost fifteen minutes now, sitting in the car outside his house. They were already running late for the party, due to Piotr misplacing his car keys. And now Antoine was going to make them even later.

“All the good snacks are gonna be gone,” Sofia complained.

Resting his arm on the rolled down window, Piotr stared at Antoine’s building with bored eyes. Sofia was leaning back in the passenger seat. It was quite a humid evening, but there was a slight breeze that made it bearable.

Impatient, Piotr beeped the horn for Antoine again, twice – at the same time that some guy jogged past the car. The noise made the guy jump. Piotr felt a twinge of embarrassment.

As the guy looked over at the car, Piotr kept his gaze averted elsewhere, feeling awkward and trying to pretend he had no idea what was going on. But the guy walked over.

“Hey,” he said.

Piotr couldn’t pretend not to hear him, so he looked at the guy, hoping his embarrassment wasn’t as obvious as it felt. He couldn’t help noticing that he was a very good-looking dude. Tall and tanned and clearly very fit. He probably went running quite often. Piotr was getting distracted.

“Yeah?” he said, acting oblivious.

“Was that you?”

“What?”

The guy gave him a look that said, ‘Come on – I’m not an idiot.’

“Oh, the… the horn? Um, sorry. I was just trying to call my friend. We’re waiting for him.”

Piotr gestured feebly at Antoine’s house. The guy turned to look, then immediately turned back to Piotr. He leaned down, resting his folded arms across the top of the car’s folded-down window, and smiled very handsomely.

“Oh.” He was looking straight at Piotr; his eyes were light brown, like milk chocolate. “Shame.”

Piotr stared for a second, confused. Then, with a jolt, he realised what was going on. This guy had thought that he’d beeped the horn to get his attention – like… as a way of flirting with him. And now… now, he was flirting back.

Piotr felt his cheeks flush with colour. Sofia had worked it out before him and she was grinning a little in disbelief.

“Umm… L-look man, I, uh…” Piotr rubbed the back of his neck; never in his life had he felt so awkward. He was being hit on by a guy? “I don’t… you know…”

The guy seemed to get what he was trying to say, but he was still smiling. “Oh. Well, that’s a shame, too.”

Piotr realised belatedly that the guy had something of an Australian twang to his voice. That might explain how he was so tanned. His skin was a lovely caramel colour. And his smile was really great. No one could deny how good-looking this guy was – especially with the sweat glinting on his forehead and dripping from the tips of his goldy-brown hair…

Piotr blinked. He was really having trouble concentrating.

The guy’s gorgeous smile never faltered.

Spotting an old receipt on Piotr’s dashboard, he said, “Tell you what.”

He produced a pen out of nowhere, pulled the receipt closer and started writing. A name: Flynn. Then numbers. 07856…

“If you change your mind about that…” the guy – Flynn – said as he wrote, “give me a call.”

He flashed Piotr another very handsome, very distracting smile.

“I’ll be waiting.”

And with that he turned away and went back to his jogging. Piotr and Sofia just stared at the receipt for a second. Then Sofia laughed in disbelief.

“Well, Piotr… looks like you’ve pulled! And we’re not even at the party yet!”

Piotr glared at her.

Thankfully, or not, Antoine finally emerged from his house then. He slid into the backseat of the car, and as Piotr pulled out into the road, Sofia wasted no time in telling him all about Flynn and how he and Piotr flirted. Piotr scowled at the road and insisted that he had not flirted with Flynn.

When the story was done, Antoine was just as entertained as Sofia.

“So,” he asked teasingly, “you gonna call him?”

“ _No_ ,” Piotr said vehemently.

“Aww, why not?” Sofia pouted.

“Because I’m not interested in fucking guys,” Piotr reminded them.

“Alright, man, if that’s what you wanna believe,” Antoine joked, patting Piotr’s shoulder from the backseat.

Piotr scowled more, and the other two laughed and relented, changing the topic to something else. Piotr, however, was still thinking about Flynn. Thinking, and wondering whether he had been telling the whole truth when he’d told his friends he wasn’t interested in fucking guys. Because he never had been before, sure. That was true. But now…

He couldn’t deny that Flynn was extremely attractive. And that _he_ had found him so. Which meant that he had been attracted to him.

He also couldn’t deny that Flynn’s flirting had had something of an effect on him… physically. Not, like, trouser-wise, thank god, but his skin had felt a little tingly and there was a hot, tight feeling in the pit of his stomach…

~~~

Piotr couldn’t stop thinking about Flynn for the entire party. And after the party. And when he got back from the party. He climbed into bed and couldn’t sleep for thinking about Flynn. When he finally did, he dreamed about him, and woke up with an unusually insistant boner.

He continued to try and put it off. For most of the next day he tried – but that was his day off from lectures, so he had nothing else to do. And then, at almost four o’clock, he finally gave in.

Piotr went out to his car, got the receipt off the dashboard, and called the number.

After a few rings, he picked up. “Hello?”

“Hi. Flynn? Um, it’s… Piotr. From the car yesterday?”

“Ohh.” Piotr could imagine Flynn smiling that gorgeous smile. He licked his lips unconsciously. “Hey there, Piotr. Interesting name.”

“Oh, uh, thanks. It’s Polish.”

“Oh really? You don’t sound Polish.”

“Well, I was born here, so I don’t really have an accent.”

“Makes sense. Well, as you can probably tell, I’m from Australia.”

“Yeah, I thought so.”

Piotr could’ve sworn he could _hear_ Flynn smiling. “So, Piotr… I’m very pleased to hear from you. I hope this means you’ve changed your mind?”

“Er, well… I… uh… yeah. Yes I have.”

“Great. Are you free now?”

Piotr’s stomach clenched with lust. Actual lust. For a boy.

“Yeah,” he said. “I am totally free.”

“Awesome,” Flynn said. “I live in Kinley. 65 Walker Street. Think you can get here?”

Piotr knew roughly where that was – and it wasn’t far. A short car journey.

“Yeah, I think so – maybe fifteen minutes?”

“Perfect. See you then.”

Piotr hastily cleaned himself up a bit – combing his hair, brushing his teeth, putting on deodorant, changing into a clean shirt. Then he headed out to his car. He didn’t even think about what he was doing. He just knew he really really wanted to do it.

So fifteen minutes later and there he was, standing outside Flynn’s house, ready to change his world. He took a deep breath, then went up and rang the doorbell.

Flynn opened the door in just a few seconds, which Piotr was relieved about – it showed he wasn’t the only one that really badly wanted this.

Flynn greeted Piotr with that stunning smile and Piotr nervously tried to return it.

“Come on in,” said Flynn.

He led the way up to his bedroom. Once they were both inside, he closed the door behind them. Piotr wasn’t sure what to do now. He stood there awkwardly.

But Flynn, fortunately, had some ideas.

“I’m really glad you changed your mind,” he said, stepping closer to Piotr, who didn’t back away. “What made you?”

“I, uh, don’t really know,” Piotr said truthfully. “I just… couldn’t stop thinking about it.”

Flynn smiled and it made Piotr tingle. “Me neither.”

He was even closer now. So close that Piotr could count his eyelashes.

Flynn put a hand on Piotr’s face, leaned in even closer, and kissed him. Weird. He was kissing a guy. And it felt amazingly good. He kissed Flynn back.

Between their kisses, Flynn took off his T-shirt. His skin felt great under Piotr’s hands. Warm and smooth. After a little more kissing, Flynn helped Piotr remove his shirt and then their bare chests pressed together as they held each other. The lack of boobs was kind of strange but Piotr definitely didn’t dislike that either. It just meant he could hold Flynn even tighter, even closer.

When Flynn started to undo his trousers, Piotr felt his heart pick up speed. He knew he could have no idea what he was going to feel about this until it happened. He hoped it didn’t put him off because so far everything else about this had been wonderful. He wanted to carry on. He wanted to go through with it. He didn’t want to have to leave now.

Flynn pushed his trousers down, past his knees to his feet, and then he kicked them off… and he was standing in just his underwear, his cock big and hard like a snake in his boxers, and it pressed into Piotr’s through his jeans as they kissed and made his mouth water and his own penis dribble with lust and need and _ohhh my god_. He panted in disbelief. He wanted that cock! He couldn’t believe how much he wanted it and how good it felt against his and how much the hardness and bigness of it turned him on. He never would have thought that he would like penises in this way. That he would be aroused by them. But clearly he was.

They went on kissing as Piotr let himself enjoy the feeling of Flynn’s cock rubbing slightly against the bulge in his jeans. Then he felt Flynn’s hand on his arse. He definitely didn’t mind that, either. Though he let out a little ‘oh!’ of surprise when Flynn squeezed the right cheek.

Shortly, Flynn broke the kiss to grin at him. “You really want this, huh?”

Still breathing hard, Piotr nodded. Flynn grabbed his cock in his boxers and squeezed it for Piotr to see.

“Even this?”

Piotr struggled not to lose it. His cock didn’t have the same self-control; he could feel it leaking all over his underwear. He nodded again, eagerly.

Flynn smiled. “Good.”

He kissed Piotr again for a bit, now using both hands to fondle and squeeze his backside. Piotr soon started fumbling with his trousers. He had to feel that cock better – he just had to.

When he got his jeans undone, he shoved them down and got out of them as quickly as he could, and he grabbed Flynn and pressed his big long cock into his and gaped at how amazing it felt. Flynn put Piotr’s hands on his arse, and Piotr dutifully grabbed those cheeks, using them to press Flynn’s pelvis even tighter to his.

Their lips met again as Flynn slipped his hand under Piotr’s boxers and started stroking and squeezing his bare butt cheek. Piotr felt himself clenching the muscles there without even realising he was doing it.

Flynn soon pushed Piotr’s boxers down until they dropped to the floor, and Piotr panted and rubbed his naked erection against Flynn’s still clothed one.

Then Flynn took off his underwear as well. Piotr gasped a little, feeling the heavy heat of Flynn’s cock properly against his. He took the two of them in his one hand and couldn’t touch his fingers to his thumb. As he rubbed the two shafts together, the feeling made them both breathe heavily – Piotr a little more because he had never touched someone else’s cock before. It felt weird in a way that made his abdomen tight and hot and his own cock harder than ever.

He dropped his and just held on to Flynn’s. It felt great in his hand. The warm weight of it, the hardness, the thickness, the length… the leaking head almost entirely exposed… He stroked up the shaft, then gently pulled the foreskin back to reveal even more of the head. As he touched that highly sensitive area, he watched Flynn’s face – his mouth agape as his breath came in shallow gulps; his eyebrows creasing, eyelashes fluttering.

Flynn swallowed and clawed his focus back, and he brought Piotr over to the bed. They both lay down and continued kissing, and Flynn rolled on top of Piotr. Piotr didn’t mind, because he was kind of heavy but this way he could feel Flynn’s penis really well – especially when Flynn started grinding his hips a little. Piotr groaned with pleasure against Flynn’s lips, lifting his legs up a bit to feel it even better.

Then Flynn moved down until his face was in front of Piotr’s cock, and he put it in his mouth. Piotr groaned aloud with pleasure as Flynn’s tongue swirled around his member and he sucked it deeply into his mouth. In wonderment he watched him doing it, watched a boy sucking on his cock. He put his hand on Flynn’s head and stroked his hair.

After a while of that, Flynn pulled back, sat up and smiled.

“Give me one sec,” he said.

He got up and went over to his chest of drawers, where he started rooting around. Piotr looked him up and down as he did, marvelling at how handsome he was, with his gorgeous smile and perfect golden hair and slim, tanned body and big thick cock. He was so attractive all over that even supposedly straight Piotr was desperate to have sex with him.

When Flynn turned around, he had condoms and lube and a grin on his face. Piotr grinned back, struggling not to breathe too hard in his excitement.

As Flynn climbed back onto the bed, he asked Piotr, “So, any idea where you wanna go?”

He wasn’t really expecting Piotr to have an answer, and neither was Piotr. So they were both surprised when Piotr confidently said, “Underneath.”

Flynn raised an eyebrow. “Really?”

Piotr was shocked, but now he thought about it he knew he actually did want that. He wanted that big hot penis inside him. Whatever that might mean. The idea made his stomach contract with lust. He couldn’t believe how entirely Flynn was turning him, but he couldn’t deny it. He didn’t want to. He nodded firmly.

“You don’t have to say that,” Flynn assured him. “Whatever you want is fine with me.”

“That is what I want,” he told him, and he sounded so certain that Flynn knew he meant it.

He smiled. “Okay then. Well, I’ll go slow, alright?”

Piotr nodded gratefully. He may have wanted Flynn’s penis inside him with a passion, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t worried about it hurting. He smiled at Flynn for his consideration.

“Thanks.”

So Flynn opened the lube, wet his fingers and used them to open Piotr up and moisten his dry insides. Piotr breathed heavily at the feeling. He loved it. He never would have imagined it, but having Flynn’s slippery fingers inside his arse felt amazingly good.

And then Flynn put on a condom and a bit more lube, and Piotr lifted his legs out the way so Flynn could lean back over him.

When that cock poked his hole Piotr whimpered. And then it slid inside. The discomfort was there but Piotr didn’t think about it. He thought about the bigness and hardness and hotness of the cock entering him and how it stretched his tight muscles and how incredible it felt to have a penis inside him, and how weird that was.

Flynn moved it in and out slowly, and it hurt a little but not enough for Piotr to want to stop. His own cock was so hard and tingling with his arousal and pleasure. But he didn’t want to touch it. He wanted to focus on being fucked in the arse. It was unbelievably good and he wanted to remember every second of it.

After a fairly short amount of time, in which Piotr’s muscles loosened up and the lingering pain had faded, Flynn completely changed tack. Now that he knew it wasn’t going to hurt Piotr, he rapidly sped up, pounding into his still tight hole with vigorous, forceful enthusiasm. Piotr found loud, uncontrollable moans pouring out of him as his butt was jack-hammered to pieces. He thought it must have been hurting, but he couldn’t feel it – all he could feel was the pleasure of that huge cock plunging into his depths with unrestrained passion, overloading him from the inside out.

After a while of this, Flynn suddenly pulled out, spun Piotr around so that he was on his hands and knees, and then plunged back in again, harder and faster than ever. Piotr gasped and groaned loudly at the increased force. This position was even easier for Flynn, and Piotr felt his brain dribbling out of his ears as his butt was thoroughly and expertly destroyed. He still couldn’t feel the pain of it – or anything but the unbelievable, mind-blowing pleasure –, but he was about 99% sure this was going to hurt when they were done.

Somehow, Flynn started to go even faster when he got close. Piotr could hear the noises – the moaning, whimpering, bitch-like noises that must have been coming from him – but he wasn’t making them; couldn’t do anything to stop them.

Finally, when Piotr was sure his brain was going to be permanently overloaded, Flynn pulled out, yanked the condom off, turned Piotr over again and came all over his stomach.

Only after Flynn had collapsed onto the bed in a mess of sweat and semen did Piotr start to touch himself. He used Flynn’s cum as lubricant as he wrapped his hand around his shaft and started to jerk it. When Flynn had caught his breath, he started watching, then moved closer to suck hard on Piotr’s nipples until he came harder than he ever had before, moaning and swearing as the pleasure ripped through him and swallowed the last piece of his sanity.

They relaxed for a bit after that. Then came round two – where they swapped over, and Piotr fucked Flynn. The tightness of him was amazing – he had never felt anything quite like it.

As he moved in and out, Piotr saw Flynn’s big cock there just throbbing, and he wanted to touch it. So he had a proper go at jerking Flynn’s penis as he fucked him. He still couldn’t quite believe it had actually fit inside him.

Piotr felt himself finishing first, and kept his cock inside Flynn as he did; the contractions of his muscles made the orgasm even better, drawing it out, coaxing his semen from him. After that, Piotr remained inside him until Flynn followed shortly later, his warm fluid splashing Piotr’s face and hand.

They had something of an intermission after that. They slowed down a bit, just kissing and touching and licking and sucking. Because they were tired, but they weren’t done. They didn’t want it to end there.

It was one of the weirdest feelings yet, to put a penis in his mouth. But Piotr rolled with it, making use of his tongue and lips and trying to make it feel as nice for Flynn as he could.

A bit later, when Flynn decided to start licking between his cheeks – that was also very weird. But it was another feeling he loved. Another feeling he wanted more of.

Then, with the last of their effort, Piotr rode Flynn like a cowboy with that huge cock even deeper in his arse. This time, in this position, he controlled the speed, which was good as he was starting to feel a little tender now. He started off fairly slow, but he was a lot more stretched out too, so he gradually started to go a little faster. He was relieved when it didn’t hurt too much. And the increase in speed was great for them both.

Finally, they were done. Completely spent. They lay beside each other in bed for a little while, breathing hard and smiling.

“That was…” Piotr began.

Flynn looked at him. “Yes?”

Piotr looked back and grinned. “The best sex I’ve ever had.”

Flynn grinned in return.

“Really?”

Piotr nodded.

“It was amazing. Fuck – you just, I mean the thought of you just turned me on so much… I don’t even know. And your – your cock… Never thought I’d say this but, god, I wanted it so bad!”

Flynn laughed. “I’m glad.”

“Oh man…” Piotr rubbed his face. “I don’t know. I guess I must be bi. Or gay. I just… loved that so much. And…”

“And?”

“And… well… I don’t really think I’m ever going to be able to go back to girls now. Not now I know what this can be like.”

Flynn smiled. “Can’t blame you there. I absolutely love having sex with guys. As you can tell.”

Piotr laughed breathlessly. “Yeah.”

“Well, sounds like I definitely helped you realise something,” Flynn said. “So that’s good, hopefully.”

“Yeah…”

It certainly seemed like he had… Piotr thought about that for a while. How could he have had no idea?

“Oh, crap, my parents will be home any minute!” Flynn said regretfully, noticing the clock. “You’d better go. While I’m not ashamed of how much I like fucking guys, I’m not exactly keen for Mum and Dad to be kept in the loop.”

Piotr snickered. “Right.”

They both got dressed, while Flynn briefly explained the situation – he was in year thirteen; his parents both worked until quite late on weekdays and he had no siblings. So he was actually younger than Piotr, who was in his first year of university. He told Flynn that, explaining that he lived in a student flat by himself. Flynn nodded, a smirky smile on his face as though that gave him ideas.

Once they were dressed and Piotr had all his stuff (which wasn’t much), Flynn walked Piotr to the door to see him out.

“Hey,” he said, smiling that smile again – the one that made Piotr heart beat faster and did weird things to his stomach. “You’ve got my number now, and my address… Use them, alright? I have a lot of free periods so I’m home alone a lot. I get very bored and lonely.”

Piotr chuckled at that. Flynn smirked back.

“I don’t expect this to be the last time I see you,” he concluded. “Okay?”

Piotr swallowed, already feeling tingly again with those implications.

“Oh, it won’t be. I swear.”

“Glad to hear it.” Flynn leaned in and kissed Piotr briefly. “Now, you better get going.”

Piotr nodded and started to make his way down the steps.

When he was through the gate, he turned back and said, “I’m free after two tomorrow?”

Flynn grinned. “Me too.”

Piotr grinned back.

“Awesome.”

When he got back to his car, Piotr quickly checked his phone… and saw that he had a bunch of missed messages. From Sofia.

 _Oh crap_ , he thought.

> 16:22
> 
> Hey
> 
> What ya doing?
> 
> 16:37
> 
> Yo
> 
> 17:25
> 
> You ignoring me?
> 
> 17:48
> 
> Hey
> 
> Piotr!
> 
> 17:58
> 
> You fucking that Flynn guy?
> 
> ;P
> 
> 18:03
> 
> I’m kidding chill out
> 
> 18:56
> 
> Piotrrrrrrrrrr
> 
> Where are yooooou???
> 
> 19:38
> 
> I was joking but like
> 
> Are you actually?

Jeeze, she was persistent…

Piotr sighed, rubbing his forehead. He couldn’t tell if she was still joking, or had actually somehow figured it out. But either way…

 _You know what?_ he thought abruptly. _Fuck it_.

With some sudden rush of bravery or insanity or just a complete departure of concern, he started typing back.

Three very revealing words.

> 19:49
> 
> Yeah, I was

She replied within moments.

> 19:49
> 
> Omg
> 
> Wait
> 
> What
> 
> You’re kidding right

> 19:50
> 
> Nope
> 
> I fucked him
> 
> Well, he fucked me first

It was strangely liberating to say. He found himself smiling as he watched her typing her reply.

> 19:50
> 
> Omfg
> 
> You actually did??
> 
> No
> 
> I don’t believe you

Piotr took a quick picture to show that he was in his car on a random street and sent it to her.

> 19:50
> 
> Yeah I actually did
> 
> Just finished

There was a slight pause, and Piotr could imagine Sofia taking the time to process it. He smirked at that thought.

> 19:51
> 
> Ngl I thought there was something there when you were looking at him, but I thought I was imagining it
> 
> Omgggggg
> 
> Piotrrr!!
> 
> How was it???

> 19:51
> 
> Fucking amazing
> 
> Yeahhhh
> 
> I like dick now

He grinned as he wrote the words, thinking about Flynn, and their arrangement for tomorrow. It was too true. He couldn’t wait to have that dick in him again.

> 19:51
> 
> Omggggggggggggg!!
> 
> You have to tell me everything!

He chuckled.

> 19:51
> 
> When I get back
> 
> I’ve been sitting outside his house for ages

> 19:52
> 
> As soon as you’re back!!!!

With a light-hearted roll of his eyes, he put his phone down on the passenger seat and started the engine. He smiled all the way home, replaying the whole three and a half hours in his head, and imagining all the hours yet to come.


End file.
